


And now, what?

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post Mpreg, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto have to face a problem they thought they would never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now, what?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Y ahora, ¿qué?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288639) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Leaning on the balcony, the two men watched the sunset over the orange ocean. The Doctor had chosen an amazing place for the two or, better said, the three of them, could relax and think clearly about what was to come. The Doctor’s life had been complicated in a way that he would never been able to foresee.

—Tell me how this has happened, Jack —Ianto said. Immediately, he gave a short laugh and rubbed his hand over his eyes—. Well, no, don’t tell me, I remember perfectly. 

Jack smiled at his side and they both looked at each other by the corner of theirs eyes. 

—The truth is that each and every single time has been memorable. 

Ianto laughed again and Jack joined him this time, though his laughter wasn’t at all as they used to be. He was too much scared. 

—No, I mean... I thought your chances of conceiving were far from high... Quite the opposite. 

Jack sighed with his eyes lost in the orange of the sea.

—I also thought so... And in fact, it has always been like that... But I guess what the Master did to me, all those things that he injected me, all the abortions... somehow have affected my fertility. Maybe they have changed me forever, or maybe it’s something temporary and after a while, a few deaths, I will be like I was before... 

Ianto thought that, at least, Jack was able to talk about his years of captivity and torture with a relative normality. For now. They would have to see what happened if the pregnancy went on. He was scared too.

—Either way, we’ll see that later —he said, trying to sound calm—. Now we must think of something else. 

Jack put his face in his hands. Concern and uncertainty were killing him. Ianto put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. Anyway, with or without baby, the young man had already made the decision of never leaving the man he loved. Actually, he had decided that several years earlier.


End file.
